My top model boyfriend
by IcyHeartedQueen
Summary: Riku is a popular, easily-bored top model. After transferring schools, he meets Sora, the only person around who is not his fan. So Riku decides to find out his weakness...warning: shounen-ai (boyxboy)
1. Chapter 1

_Author: hello everyone! =) I just finished writing and I couldn't wait to publish it!  
_

_Is a soriku as promised! I hope you will enjoy it =D_

Part 1

Riku just transferred to his new school. It was his first day but he was already pretty bored.  
Girls kept asking for his autograph or for a photo. He was used to it, since he has been a model for a few years, but sometimes he couldn't help being annoyed by his own popularity. When it happened, he would just start to ignore everyone who approached him.

As he was walking in the corridor, surrounded by fans, he noticed a brunette boy with big blue eyes. He was sitting on the floor, under a window, concentrated on his notebook.  
And he didn't seem to care about the confusion that Riku created arriving. Like he was in his own world. He stopped and asked a random girl:  
"Do you know him?" pointing at the boy  
"That bookworm? I believe he's called Sora..." she replied in a shrill voice, honored to get to speak with him "Can you sign my notebook, please?"  
He signet it, without even looking and then opened the boy's toilet's door, to escape from his fans. The girls screamed in disappointment, since they had no other choice but to go away and leave him alone.

He opened the window and sat on its ledge, wondering if that small city was the right place for an easily bored prince like him.  
Having everything was soooo boring!  
He reflected on all the girlfriend he could have. Or the ones he had dumped already.  
Too much of them. Girls were definitely boring.  
Riku grinned to himself: why not to date a boy instead? The idea seemed amusing.  
And why not that brunette, Sora? The more hard to get he was, the more fun Riku would have had in chasing after him.

After he heard the bell ringing, he came out from his hideout. The girls were nowhere to be seen and he sighed relieved. But someone was still in the corridor: Sora.  
Riku grinned again. He was too lucky to be true.  
The brunette was sitting in the same place, doing the same thing. But they were all alone now. He walked towards him and sat down on the cold floor.  
"The bell already rang, you know?" he asked, with his best seductive voice  
Sora jumped up as if he had just woken from a daydream. His big, innocent eyes stared at the unknown boy.  
"For real?!" he screamed "I'm late again!"  
He was about to stand up, but Riku grabbed his harm to stop him.  
"Wait, were are you running to? We are already late, anyway." he showed him his most charming top model smile "What were you doing so intently?"  
"Um, nothing." the other boy answered, blushing and holding his notebook more tightly  
The model pretended to believe him.  
"I'm Riku, I'm new here. What's your name?"  
He expected to see the other boy widen his eyes, saying something like "you are famous!", but Sora didn't seem to recognize him at all.

"I'm Sora." he replied, standing up with more determination "And I've really got to go, otherwise my teacher will scold me."  
Riku smiled brightly at him. That boy was deeply interesting.  
"Ok, see you around Sora."  
"See you." he muttered, running away as fast as he could

Riku wasn't bored anymore. His new plaything was really promising.  
First of all, he needed to find out everything about him. To do that, he had a perfect plan: becoming friend with a popular guy of the school. Like that spiky red head he saw at the canteen.

That afternoon, he and that guy, called Axel, were sitting in the school's garden, talking like old friends. Riku was amazed by his own acting ability. Thanks to that, he had been able to make a new "friend" immediately. While they were talking, a small blonde boy appeared.  
"Hi Axel!" the boy said, smiling  
"Hi honey!" the red head replied "He is Roxas, my boyfriend. And he's Riku, my new friend." he introduced

Riku grinned. What a lucky chance! He should just let them believe that he liked Sora and they would have given him all the information he wanted.  
"Oh, really? You guys are going out? You're so lucky!" and he sighed "I too am interested in someone..."  
Axel lit up and started to enthusiastically ask random questions.  
"You too? Is he a colleague of yours? How old is he?"  
"Axel, don't jump to conclusions!" Roxas scolded him "Maybe it's a girl!"  
Riku sighed again, even though he really wanted to laugh at that stupid couple.  
"No, Axel is right, I'm interested in a boy...but I don't really know him, we just happened to meet here today."

The two gave him a curious look, waiting to hear the name of the lucky guy.  
"Maybe you know him...his name is Sora."  
"Oh." Roxas said, without any trace of enthusiasm left "I know him. He lives in my neighbourhood...I'm sorry to say this, but you'd better give up on him."  
Riku had to force himself not to grin. He really loved challenges and Sora seemed a tough one. He felt the last bit of boredom leaving his body.  
"Why?"  
"Because, you know, he's the kind of guy that only thinks about school and getting high marks...and I think he's straight..."  
The challenge was too interesting to give up already. He would have definitely made Sora fall head over heels in love with him.

At the end of the school day, he was waiting for Sora in front of the library. His classmates said that he was there, so Riku had just to wait for him.  
At that time, the door opened and Sora came out with so many books he couldn't even see where he was going.  
"Hi, Sora, we meet again." Riku said immediately, with a smile  
The brunette boy tilted his head to see who was talking.  
"Oh, it's you." he commented with an uninterested voice  
Riku widened his eyes. It was the first time in his whole life that someone said "oh, it's you" to him. He was so surprised he couldn't even think of a smart reply.  
"Do you need something from me?" Sora asked, after a long pause  
"You have a lot of books, if you want I can help you to carry them." his voice was as sweet as honey  
"No, thanks, I can manage."

Riku started to feel slightly angry. He wasn't able to understand why that shorty acted like that towards him. He was used to have countless fans and not even a single enemy.  
"I insist!" he exclaimed, taking some books from Sora's hands "You can't even see where you are going if you carry all of them."  
"Ok...which way is your house?"  
"Which way is yours?"  
Sora gave him a perplexed look.  
"Ten minutes walk from here, we have to turn right...but why do you want to walk me home at all costs? And how are you going to come back? What if you get lost?"  
"Don't worry, my manager will come and pick me up by car." he answered, nonchalantly

Sora stared at him for a moment and then started giggling.  
"Ok, ok, if you say so..."  
He was clearly believing that Riku was lying. He decided it was the right time to surprise that midget by revealing him his job.  
"It's true! I'm a model after all." he boasted  
Sora, remained as calm as he was before and Riku started to wonder if there was something in the world that could impress him.  
"I thought so. Since you walk around with an army of fans." he said, mockingly "You can give me back the books now. That's my house. Thanks for helping me."

Riku passed him the book and watched him walk away. He was even more determined than before, his pride was at stake. He had to discover the shorty's weakness.  
An idea flashed through his mind: Sora had something to hide, in his notebook!  
He grinned to himself while calling his manager.

_Please tell me what you think about it! =)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author: thanks for you reviews! =) I hope you will enjoy this story, because I'm really enjoying writing it! =D _

Part 2

Riku's head was filled with plans to discover Sora's secret.  
First plan: take a look at the notebook while Sora was busy doing something else.  
After having observed his victim's behaviour for a while, he gave up on this idea. The notebook was _never_ left unattended, not even when Sora went to the toilet, Riku suspected.  
Second plan: convince some stupid guy to take the notebook for him.  
But the only guy that was stupid enough to do something like that was a blonde boy called Demyx. The problem in having him carry out his plan, was Demyx's boyfriend, a gloomy black haired boy. Riku didn't remember his name, but he knew that he was the blonde boy's watchdog: it wasn't possible to separate them.  
'_The notebook is never left unattended, Demyx is never left unattended, what the hell should I do?_' he thought, more than annoyed

He had no more ideas left. Riku walked into the school gate, sighing loudly.  
"Hi, Riku!" two familiar voices shouted to him  
He turned around and saw Axel and Roxas, walking while holding hands in an embarrassingly lovey-dovey way.  
"Hi, guys." he answered without even a hint of enthusiasm in his voice  
"What's wrong?" Roxas asked, seeing him like that  
Riku reflected on the best kind of answer to give to that question.  
"What would you do if you wanted to have a look at something that belong to someone else, when this someone doesn't want you to look at it?"  
They widened their eyes, giving him a shocked look.  
"I wouldn't look?" Roxas said, quite uncertain  
"I would wait for him to show it to me himself?" Axel tried, at the same time

Riku shook his head: they both were far too honest to came up with a good idea.  
Not looking wasn't even a choice and waiting for Sora to show him the notebook was out of question. He sighed again.  
Finding out Sora's weakness wasn't as easy as it seemed.

"Oh, my, look, isn't that Riku?" a girl in the courtyard screamed to her friend  
"You're right! We're so lucky he transferred to our school!"  
Riku wasn't paying them any attention, as usual, but their screams made him realize something. His influence on girls could be extremely useful.  
If Sora had a friend who was a girl, she would have known something about the notebook. And girls were usually glad to tell him everything he wanted to hear.  
"Roxas, do you know if Sora has a girl friend?"  
Roxas gave him a perplexed look. Probably he was thinking about a _girlfriend._  
"I mean, a girl who's his friend." Riku explained, a little annoyed  
"Oh, yes!" the blonde boy answered "Her name is Kairi, they're childhood friends. She's in my class...why do you want to know?"

Riku practically run away, the name of his new target in mind.  
Once more, he was too lucky to be true.  
But, when he was thinking that, he had yet to meet Kairi!

He looked at that reddish haired, tiny girl and smirked. '_Too easy_' he said to himself.  
"Are you Kairi?" he asked he, with his most fascinating smile  
She gave him an incredulous look.  
"Yes, it's me!" she exclaimed "Is there something you need?"  
Riku was very satisfied with that answer. Sometimes, Sora's cold behaviour made him wonder if he wasn't charming enough. Seeing girls head over heels in love with him made him feel better. Now all he had to do was wrap Kairi around his little finger.  
"Yes, princess." he smiled brightly "You know, Roxas told me that you were Sora's friend, but he never told me that you were such a beauty!"  
Kairi blushed and smiled back at him.  
"Oh, no, what are you saying?"  
"You know, I'd really like to be Sora's friend too, but he doesn't seem to like me." he sighed, spying her reaction "So I thought, maybe if I can discover his hobbies, we can become friends. For example, I was wondering what is written on the notebook he always..."

Hearing about the notebook, the girl immediately stopped to smile.  
"You mustn't look at that notebook, no matter what." she said, coldly  
He gave her a confused look. He had been too conceited, thinking it would have been so easy to have Kairi tell him everything.  
"What? But why?"  
"None of your business." she hissed "You'd better leave Sora alone. There are things...anyway, don't look at the notebook!"  
After that, Kairi turned around and walked away without saying another word.  
Riku was shocked. He had never thought the notebook could be so important.

Riku started to think that there was something serious about that matter. Maybe Kairi was right: it was none of his business. He was just doing it for fun, it might have been right in another situation, but...  
While he was nearly repenting, fate unexpectedly decided to step in.  
He bumped into Sora, making him drop the notebook.  
Sheets of paper and photos scattered everywhere.  
Sora shrieked and fell on his knees, trying to pick everything up as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry." Riku apologized "Let me help you..."  
He was about to pick up a photo, but Sora tore it off his hand.  
"Don't touch it!" he screamed hysterically  
Riku was shocked to see Sora's eyes filled with tears. He stood still, while the other boy was gathering everything and running away.  
For the first time in his life, Riku felt that he was an horrible person.

That afternoon, Kairi waited for him after school.  
As soon as he noticed her, he already knew the reason. Not to mention her aura was incredibly menacing.  
"I told you to stay away from him, you jerk!" she screamed, overwhelmed with anger  
"It was an accident..." he tried to reply  
"Liar!" she interrupted him "You wanted to be his friend only because you were bored, weren't you?"  
She was really sharp. Like she had a sixth sense. The boy couldn't deny it.  
She vented all her anger onto him, before leaving.  
But Riku didn't care. It wasn't his usual way of not caring about something because he felt superior. He didn't care neither if she got mad at him, nor if she hit him...he knew she was right. After seeing Sora cry, he was feeling lifeless.  
His game has caused that boy to suffer, and he couldn't forgive himself for that.  
He had to find a way to fix things.

However, he still couldn't understand why Sora had acted that way.  
After all, all he saw were clothes's sketches and photos of an older boy.

_I'll publish next chapter soon! Please review it! =)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author: thanks for following my story! _

Part 3

Two days passed by and Sora was still absent from school. Riku, every morning, asked Roxas if he had news about him, but the blonde boy always replied:  
"I know nothing, I'm sorry Riku."  
He noticed that the young model was feeling down, and the reason was easy to guess. He was clearly worried about Sora.  
"Why don't you ask Kairi?"  
Riku shook his head. Lately, he has been feeling too guilty to talk to Kairi.  
"Then, why don't you visit him at home? I can take you there..." Roxas suggested  
The model shook his head even more. He couldn't get Sora's crying face out of his head. He didn't want to make him suffer again.  
When Riku walked away, Axel put his hand on Roxas's shoulder.  
"Honey, we must do something about him...he's gloomier than Zexion!"  
"What should we do?" the blondie asked, staring at his boyfriend's emerald eyes  
Axel caressed his cheek.  
"If he doesn't want to talk to Kairi, all we have to do is convince her to talk to him."  
Roxas reflected for a moment.  
"It won't be easy, but we can try!" he smiled

"We need to talk."  
Riku was so surprised that nearly dropped his lunch's tray.  
Kairi walked all the way from the other corner of the canteen to tell him that.  
He immediately abandoned the tray on a table and followed her in the corridor.  
"Well, I guess I have to apologize to you..." she sighed "Axel and Roxas told me that you're interested in Sora and that's why you were asking around about him...I believed that you were only...how can I say? Playing with him."  
Riku lowered his eyes. It was the truth, before. Until Sora disappeared from school and he understood that he wasn't lying to the others but to himself.  
"But, seeing you so depressed these days made me wonder if you...answer me seriously: do you really like him?"  
"I do." the model answered, without the slightest esitation  
Kairi smiled, more to herself than to him.  
"Then wait for me after school, I'll take you to Sora."  
Riku's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't believe he would actually see Sora.  
"Wait!" he exclaimed "What if he doesn't want to see me?"  
Then he blushed, realizing how uncool he sounded. Kairi smiled again.  
"Don't worry about that."

After school, he waited for Kairi. He had never been so nervous in his whole life. And, of course, he couldn't think of anything but Sora. He was so immersed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that Kairi arrived.  
"Let's go, we have to take the bus." she said, starting to walk in the opposite direction of Sora's house's.  
"What? His house isn't that way?"  
The girl lowered her eyes. Her expression was rather sad.  
"We're not going to his house."  
They arrived at the bus stop without saying a word.  
While they were waiting, however, Kairi started to speak.  
"Um, since you're coming with me, I suppose it's better if I tell you everything about Sora.  
I know you saw what's in the notebook, but you probably didn't think it was something to cry over."  
Riku nodded, hoping not to seem heartless.  
"Everyone would think like that, without knowing its real meaning. You know, Sora had an older brother, but he passed away last year. The train he was on got in an accident."  
She paused, giving the boy some time to assimilate the information, before telling him the worse detail.  
"And Sora is still blaming himself for it."  
"How is that possible?" Riku screamed, in shock  
Kairi sighed. It was clear that this was a painful memory for her too.

"Sora dreamed of becoming a fashion designer. The day of the accident he had to present some of his drawings to a contest, but he was sick, so his brother decided to go in his place." The boy was listening in silence. It was too terrible. And to think he had wanted to see the notebook just for his own selfish fun.  
"That's why now Sora only thinks about school. He want to become a doctor, because that was his brother's dream. He decided to live as his brother would have, because he thinks he is the one that should have died."  
Tears started rolling down Riku's face. Kairi put an hand on his shoulder.  
"I see that you understand. Now, let's go to find Sora. Today is his brother's death's anniversary, he's visiting his grave."

After hearing that story, Riku stopped to talk and forced himself to stop thinking too.  
For all the half an hour they rode the bus, he looked out of the window, at the sky.  
He was regretting his own selfishness. Every single person he met in his life could have gone through that kind of hardship and he never cared. Never.  
"We have to get off at the next stop." Kairi said  
As they got off the bus, Riku saw the graveyard's gate in front of him. He breathed in to calm himself. He was feeling nervous again.  
"Are you sure it was a good idea to bring me along?" he asked again  
Kairi simply nodded and started to walk towards the gate.  
He had no choice but to follow her.

Kairi stopped and pointed in front of her.  
A black dressed Sora was sitting in front of a grave by himself, gods only knew for how long he had been there.  
"What should I do?" Riku whispered

His hands were shaking because of the nervousness. He had never been in such a state before.  
"I don't know." Kairi admitted "I've tried an hundred times to convince him that he wasn't at fault, but he never listened to me...but maybe he'll listen to you."  
"Why?"  
The girl lowered her eyes, as if she said something she shouldn't have.  
"It's...only a guess. Go, now, I'll wait for both of you outside the gate."  
She walked away and Riku breathed in again to gather his courage.

Just like the day they first met, Riku sat behind Sora. But this time he said nothing.  
"What are you doing here?" Sora asked in a whisper, some minutes later  
"Anything you want me to do."  
Sora was keeping his eyes down, away from him and from the grave.  
"Kairi told you." he stated  
"Yes. She's worried about you."  
Sora finally raised his head. He wasn't crying, but his eyes were all red, he must have cried a lot before. He glared angrily at Riku.  
"She wants you to convince me that it's not my fault, doesn't she?" he nearly screamed  
"I think she's right." the silver haired boy answered, trying to sound calm  
"You can't understand how I feel!" he started sobbing

Seeing him cry again, Riku felt terrified, because he didn't know how to make him stop.  
So he just put his harm on the other boy's shoulders and pulled him closer. He was afraid that Sora would yell something like 'let me go!', since he didn't seem to like Riku very much, but the brunette just hung onto his uniform's jacket, sobbing louder.  
"I don't think your brother would be happy to see that you gave up on your life to live in his place. It just isn't right." he whispered sweetly, when he felt that Sora was calming down  
"Do...do you really think so?"  
"Of course I do. He wanted his little brother to be happy. Otherwise he wouldn't have worried so much about you and the contest you wanted to attend. How could he, or you, know that the train..." he couldn't finish to talk, so he just hugged him tighter  
"But I...but it's so unfair! Why him? He was a good person and...and..." he burst in tears again, so he couldn't even speak  
"He was a good person, but aren't you the same?" Riku caressed his head lightly "You too are a good person, so why are you punishing yourself?"

Sora raised his head and his eyes met Riku's.  
"Why are you saying me all of this?"  
Riku was about to say that it was because he liked him, but he bit his tongue. It wasn't the right moment, how could he even be thinking about it?  
"I came here to apologize for being a jerk before but, after Kairi explained me everything, I thought that you needed to hear this from someone. I know you already heard it a hundred of times, but I hope you will listen this time: it's not your fault."  
The brunette boy dried his eyes with a sleeve of his jacket. Riku was a bit worried about his speech: what if Sora wasn't convinced by his words?  
"No matter how many people told me that, I wouldn't believe them. I only needed some time to understand it, maybe. I feel I can move a bit forward now..." he showed him a timid smile "Thank you, Riku."  
The silver haired boy was amazed by Sora's smile for a moment, but then smiled back.  
"Do you want to go home now?" he asked, standing up and offering an hand to Sora, to help him stand up too

The boy took his hand and hold tightly onto it, as they walked out of the graveyard.

_A sweet moment so you can put away your tissues! =) _

_I felt like crying too while writing it, but I love this kind of romantic-but-sad stories! _

_Subliminal message: review, review, review =D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author: thanks for the reviews, looks like the subliminal message worked =D_

_I hope you'll like this part too! =)_

Part 4

Sora walked in the living room, looking rather cheerful. His mother was really surprised: she hasn't seen him like that for ages.  
"What happened to you today, Sora?" she asked  
He smiled at her and answered:  
"I think I moved forward."  
Her mother smiled back at him, relieved to hear that words.  
Sora was still thinking about Riku's hugs and comforting words.  
It was too incredible to be true: Riku, his idol, in front of him in flesh and blood! Hugging him and talking sweetly to him, on top of that!  
His room was full of the silver haired boy's posters and he used to think of him while drawing his clothes. When he saw him for the first time at school, he would have wanted to scream and ask for a photo just like any other fan girl. On the other hand, however, Riku reminded him of the life he wanted to forget, so he forced himself to act coldly towards him.

Now, back in his room, he was gazing at his phone. Before getting off the bus, Riku had given him his phone number, saying: "call me whenever you feel like talking."  
"Call me whenever you feel like talking." he dreamily repeated  
Riku had been so kind and his words helped him move forward.  
He really wanted to send him a message to thank him, but he couldn't find the right way to say it. He didn't want to sound like a girl or, even worse, head over heels in love with him. So he chose a simple: 'thank you for today, I can't even explain how much you helped me.' and, his eyes closed, pressed the 'send' button.  
Then, he hid his face in a paopu fruit shaped pillow, waiting for an answer.  
"Sora, dinner's ready!" he heard his mother calling him  
After having glanced at the phone for one last time, he opened the door and walked towards the kitchen.

He sat down and looked at his parents for a while. He had to tell them his decision.  
He was a bit anxious about that, even if he was sure that they would have been happy.  
"Um, mum, dad, I've something I want to tell you."  
They looked at him. His mother was smiling, his father seemed a bit worried.  
"I decided that I don't want to become a doctor anymore." he announced, pausing to observe his parents's reactions. They both smiled encouragingly "You know, I used to think that becoming a doctor would made me stop blaming myself for the accident...and make brother happy. But today I realized that I won't be happy with that kind of job..."  
"We know that." his father nodded "We have been so worried about your choice..."  
Sora smiled and continued:  
"I want to study as a fashion designer."  
His parents knew that as well, but they were happy to hear that he realized it too. He became strong enough to live as he wanted to.

The next day, on the way to school, Sora was reading the message he received from Riku the evening before. He had already learned it by heart but he never got tired of it.  
'I'm happy about it, can't wait to see you tomorrow! Good night!"  
'_It sounds so romantic!_' he thought, smiling to himself  
"What's with that creepy face?" a familiar voice mocked him  
"Kairi!" he practically shouted "Look, look, Riku texted me!"  
"My, this reaction is even creepier!" she giggled

In front of the school gate, they bumped into Axel and Roxas.  
"Hi, guys!" Sora screamed, waving his hand like crazy, with a huge smile on his face.  
The two boys widened their eyes, opened their mouths and then closed them without saying a word. They had never seen Sora so happy.  
Meanwhile, the brunette started to look for Riku and forgot about them.  
"Don't mind him, something reeeally good happened yesterday!" Kairi explained them, winking

"Sora!" he heard a beautiful voice say  
He turned around, smiling even more than before. Riku was right there.  
The brunette resisted the urge to hug him. It would have been a really embarrassing thing to do.  
"Hi Riku!" he squealed "Thank you again for yesterday!"  
"It's ok, how many times you want to thank me?" the other boy laughed "I'm happy to see you so cheerful today."  
Sora blushed a little and started to talk trying to hide it.  
"And, you know, I told my parents that I will become a fashion designer! They were so happy to hear that!"  
Riku stared at him with that gorgeous blue eyes of his.  
"Will you design clothes for me?" he asked in a soft voice  
Hearing that, Sora felt like he was about to faint. Riku wanted to wear the clothes he designed! The brunette started to nod energetically.  
Riku's smile was the brightest he'd ever seen.  
"Can you show me some of your drawings?"  
Without saying a word, Sora started to rummage in his bag and handed him a binder.  
"Here you go! They're a bit old, but I still find them beautiful!"  
The silver haired boy asked him if he could keep them for a while and Sora nodded happily again. He was feeling like he was in a wonderful dream, he had an aim, friends and, above all...Riku by his side.

But all dreams come to an end.  
At lunchtime he was sitting between Riku and Kairi, ready to eat his sandwich, when a girl came closer to their table.  
"Riku! I heard the news! Is that true?" she shrieked, in a worried voice  
"Mh?" Sora mumbled, while turning his head towards the girl  
He noticed that Riku tensed and said nothing.  
"Is it true that you are transferring?" the girl continued  
Sora widened his eyes and dropped his sandwich on the floor.  
"What?!" he screamed in shock, standing up "Is that true?"  
"It is." Riku sighed "But, Sora..."  
He couldn't finish to talk, Sora run away as fast as he could.  
Kairi was staring at Riku like he was some sort of alien creature.  
"Why haven't you told him before?" she hissed, back to her menacing self  
"Because I have a plan."

Sora felt pathetic while crying in the corridor, but he couldn't help it.  
He was in love with Riku so much, but he would have been satisfied with seeing him everyday at school, he wouldn't have asked for more...  
Someone put an hand of his shoulder.  
He raised his head, half hoping to see Riku's face, but what he saw was a worried Roxas instead. He couldn't help but to sigh in disappoint.  
"What's wrong? You were so cheerful this morning..."  
Sora burst into tears again.  
"Riku is transferring!"  
Roxas didn't know what to say to console him. So he sat down and kept the crying boy company.

That evening, his mother noticed that Sora was back to his zombie-like form. Ha barely ate his dinner, said he was tired and went directly to bed without even watching his favourite TV show. She sighed while washing the dishes.  
Sora fell on his bed and hugged his paopu fruit pillow. He didn't want to think nor to feel anything. His phone rang. He just ignored it.  
But the person who was trying to contact him was really persistent.  
He picked it up without even looking who was it from.  
"Yes?" he said, sounding practically lifeless  
"Sora? Is me."  
He froze recognizing Riku's voice.  
"What do you want?" he growled  
"Sora, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me transferring...but, please, listen to me!"  
The brunette remained silent for a moment.  
"Ok, go ahead."  
"I can't explain everything now...will you meet me tomorrow?"  
The rational Sora would have wanted to scream something like 'fuck you' and hung up, but the romantic Sora just couldn't do that.  
"Where?"

_Next will be the last chapter! I hope you're looking forward to it! =)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author: ending chapter! =D _

_Thanks for following my story and for reviewing! _

Part 5

Sora was sitting on a bench in the park where he had to meet Riku.  
He wasn't nervous like he would have been if Riku had asked him out under other circumstances.  
He was simply feeling betrayed by the silver haired boy. After all the things he said at the graveyard...he was leaving! Probably, Sora was nothing to him, not even a friend, just an acquaintance. But he refused to believe that Riku had used him just to kill time, not after he consoled him...

When Riku arrived, Sora was feeling helplessly gloomy.  
"Hi, Sora." he seemed very nervous  
The brunette just looked at him for a second, before lowering his eyes again.  
"Um, there's something I must tell you." Riku started and, seeing no reaction, he went on "I know you will think that I'm an horrible person, but...you know, when we first met, I admit I was trying to get close to you just to...how can I say? Um, you see, I was bored..."  
It would have been better if he just decided to punch Sora directly in the stomach! Since that was the sensation he felt, hearing that his darkest thoughts were not only thoughts.  
"How could you?" he whispered, his throat as dry as desert's sand  
"That was _before_!" the silver haired boy shouted, in a panic "I mean, I've been this kind of person for ages, because I felt superior to everyone...but after seeing you cry, I realized I was just a selfish, horrible guy..." he paused and took a deep breath "I'm sorry, I must tell you this...if I don't, I won't be able to say the rest..."  
"What are you talking about?"  
The image he had of Riku was slowly crumbling. He didn't even know what to think.  
"It's because I believe there shouldn't be any lies in a relationship."  
_Now_, Sora was really confused! The mix of his feelings caused him such a stress that he screamed:  
"What the hell are you talking about?!"  
"I'm in love with you, Sora." Riku replied, determined "So I would like you to come with me and become a fashion designer."  
This was definitely too much of a shock. Shock, lack of sleep, a skipped breakfast...Sora fainted.

When he came back to his senses, he found himself lying on Riku's lap.  
"Are you ok?" Riku's worried face was observing him  
"Um, yes." he replied, blushing  
"I'm sorry, I must have shocked you."  
"Of course you have!" he exclaimed "Because...because I like you too..."  
This time, Riku was the one to be shocked. He wouldn't have expected Sora to forgive him so easily. Seeing his reaction, the brunette grinned.  
"I already knew that you just wanted to kill time. Kairi told me. But, well, it's not like it wasn't terrible to hear it from you..."  
Riku opened his mouth and closed it again, like a fish.  
"I like you too much, I just had to forgive you!"  
After a pause, Riku stuttered, staring at him:  
"You knew everything...and you made me say it?"  
The brunette showed him his most innocent smile:  
"Because there shouldn't be any lies in a relationship!"  
"You little devil!" the other boy laughed

Sora had already finished packing. His room seemed pretty empty.  
He checked everything for the last time. His clothes and books were in the boxes, the documents Riku's manager prepared for him were all signed by his parents, his drawings were in the bag. Riku gave them back to him after having showed them to his manager.  
"Sora!" his mother called him "Riku is here!"  
"I'm coming!" he shouted happily, taking a random box  
Riku smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Let me help you."  
The brunette sighed dreamily, staring at Riku's back. He had such a wonderful boyfriend!  
He run into his room to grab another box.

Before doing that, he took something out of his jeans's pocket.  
His brother was smiling in a photo.  
Sora smiled brightly at him.  
"Darling, we'll be late!" Riku shouted from the garden  
He put the photo back in his pocket and took two boxes to the car.


End file.
